Mothwing/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |kit=Moth |apprentice=Mothpaw |warrior=Mothwing |mca=Mothwing |mc=Mothwing |elder=Mothwing |father=Tigerstar |mother=Sasha |brothers=Hawkfrost, Tadpole |half-brother=Bramblestar |half-sister=Tawnypelt |mentor=Mudfur |app=Willowshine |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Mudfur |succeededby1=Willowshine |livebooks=''Tigerstar and Sasha, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown }} Mothwing is a dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mothwing is a current medicine cat of RiverClan that served under Leopardstar and Mistystar's leaderships in the lake territories. She was born as Moth to Sasha and Tigerstar along with her brothers, Hawk and Tadpole. After Tadpole died, Sasha brought her kits to RiverClan for them to grow up as warriors, but made them promise not to tell any cat the truth about their father. Moth became a warrior as Mothwing, and Hawkfrost faked an omen so Mudfur would accept Mothwing as a medicine cat apprentice. Mothwing refused to believe in StarClan because of this. She formed a close friendship with Leafpool, and she often sought Leafpool's advice. Leafpool also trained Willowpaw about StarClan and dreams. After discovering the truth, Mistystar demoted Mothwing to an elder. However, Mistystar realized that despite her lack of beliefs, Mothwing was a gifted and talented medicine cat, and promoted her back to her original role. Mothwing survived the Great Battle and the bloody battle between RiverClan and Darktail and stayed with her Clan when Mistystar closed her borders. Later, she revealed that she no longer denied StarClan existed to her fellow medicine cats, but questioned their guidance. She was later named by Bramblestar's impostor as a codebreaker. History ''The New Prophecy :Mothwing is a RiverClan warrior. Leopardstar announces her as Mudfur's newest medicine cat apprentice, much to the other Clans' dismay since Mothwing is a former rogue. Mudfur is hesitant to train her and waits for a sign from StarClan of their approval. He receives a sign not too long of a moth's wing. Mothwing is still very nervous about proving herself a worthy medicine cat, and freezes when Reedpaw almost drowns and Leafpaw has to save him. :She develops a close friendship with ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, Leafpaw. She offers to teach Leafpaw how to fish and often disregards the warrior code for her friend. When Mudfur dies leaving Mothwing as RiverClan's sole medicine cat, Leafpaw assures her friend that she will do great. Before the Great Journey, her mother Sasha arrives and asks for her kits to stay with her, and reveals their father was Tigerstar. Hawkfrost and Mothwing gently decline their mother's invitation. :At their new home, Mothwing accidentally poisons the elders with tainted water, and tells Leafpaw she doesn't believe in StarClan. Leafpaw has trouble accepting this revelation but still acknowledges Mothwing as a brilliant medicine cat. Willowpaw becomes Mothwing's apprentice, and Leafpool walks in Willowpaw's dreams to teach her how to interpret omens and prophecies from StarClan. Hawkfrost threatens Mothwing to make up an omen to drive out Stormfur and Brook and calls his sister useless despite faking the moth's wing omen for her. Her brother is killed by Brambleclaw, freeing Mothwing from his manipulation. ''Power of Three :Jaypaw, Leafpool's apprentice, is puzzled by Mothwing's lack of faith in StarClan, though he notes she is talented at her duties. He begrudgingly thinks that Mothwing enjoys the quick nap she gets at each half-moon. Mothwing continues to chat with Leafpool and eagerly shares her herbs with WindClan when a bout of greencough breaks out. Mothwing makes Willowpaw a full medicine cat with the name Willlowshine. From that point, Mothwing sends Willowshine to the half-moon meetings in her place. Omen of the Stars :After Leopardstar dies, Mothwing accompanies Mistyfoot to the Moonpool to receive her nine lives. Mistystar discovers Mothwing does not believe in StarClan which causes an icy rift between the two. Despite StarClan's warning to avoid talking to the other medicine cats, Mothwing tries to get Jayfeather to speak to her and insists they should not believe everything from StarClan all the time. When Jayfeather reveals her brother Hawkfrost is training Clan cats in the Dark Forest, Mothwing is filled with grief and disowns her brother and his actions. She later shows Jayfeather the burning reed, signifying Firestar as the fourth cat. A Vision of Shadows :She gently teases Jayfeather about his age and grumpiness while on their way to the Moonpool and inquires Leafpool about Puddlepaw's expedited training. She and the rest of RiverClan stays in ThunderClan when Darktail and the Kin commandeer their territory. She and Alderheart venture to their former territory to gather some of Mothwing's herb stocks, and Needletail allows them. She and Alderheart conspire with Violetpaw to free Darktail's prisoners. When RiverClan returns to their territory, Mistystar closes her borders and orders Mothwing and Willowshine to not attend the half-moon meetings. Mothwing is injured trying to save her herbs supply, and Hawkwing notes she is a very brave she-cat. The Broken Code :When the Moonpool freezes over and the medicine cats cannot communicate with StarClan, Mothwing reveals she acknowledges StarClan, and has ever since the Great Battle, much to Jayfeather's ire. However, she does not believe StarClan is all-knowing and questions the legitimacy of their knowledge. She insists they can use other methods to help their Clans. When Shadowsight reveals that she is a codebreaker, she and Jayfeather, another named codebreaker, become angry as all they've done is help their Clan. ''Novellas :In 'Mistystar's Omen, despite Mothwing's treatments, Leopardstar succumbs to her illness. She encourages Mistyfoot that she is worthy to take the mantle of leadership, and the two friends travel to the Moonpool for Mistyfoot's nine lives. After the ceremony, Mistystar discovers in horror that Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan. Mistystar questions Willowshine about her education, but Willowshine adamantly defends her mentor. Regardless, Mistystar demotes Mothwing to an elder. She refuses to have Mothwing treat Reedwhisker's critical injury. Stonefur sends Mistystar a moth, signifying StarClan's faith in Mothwing as a medicine cat. Mothwing treats Reedwhisker, and Mistystar recognizes and respects Mothwing's beliefs. ''Tigerstar and Sasha :Sasha gives birth to Tigerstar's kits out in the forest, Hawk, Moth, and Tadpole. She is fearful of their father discovering their existence and forbids her kits to wander too far from their den. Her kits decide to look for Sasha's owner, Ken, but Tadpole drowns during a storm. Pine takes Sasha and her kits to a barn with other "friendly" queens, but are chased out. :Sasha realizes the safest place for her kits to grow up is in a Clan, so she takes them to RiverClan and tells them about their father. Hawk and Moth are accepted into the Clan and given apprentice names. Leopardstar tells them about the horrors Tigerstar committed to RiverClan, and Sasha makes her kits promise not to tell anyone the truth about their parentage. Recognizing she will never belong in a Clan, Sasha leaves her kits in RiverClan to grow up as warriors. Detailed description :'Mothwing is a small, triangular-faced, thick, sleek, and long-furred, dappled, dark golden she-cat. She has rippling tabby stripes, huge, amber eyes, a broad head, and a fluffy tail. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more...}} External links * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Mothwingru:Мотылинкаfi:Perhonsiipinl:Motvleugeles:Ala de Mariposapl:Ćmie Skrzydłofr:Papillon Category:Main article pages